


...after all these years

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've always been a little bit crazy...</p>
<p>For the fan_flashworks "borrowed title" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...after all these years

_Then_

"This is a bad idea."

Even as Kensi's lips were forming the words, they were simultaneously tracing a path down Nate's neck, kissing skin recently exposed as her fingers were making short work of his shirt buttons. His hands were not idle either, running through her hair, across her body, under clothes and even though he pulled his head back to look at her, he showed as much enthusiasm for stopping as she did.  

Which would be none. 

"Very bad," he agreed, surprising a gasp out of her when his hands found her thighs, when he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. 

"Crazy," Kensi was able to mutter before he did something with his hips and then she couldn't think at all. 

_Now_

The cowboy bar on Sunset is all but deserted and they are alone, their friends having left long ago, Deeks at the first notes of "Achey Breaky Heart" coming through the jukebox. The song that plays now is slower, more romantic, Anne Murray wanting to have this dance for the rest of her life, and with the diamond on her left hand glinting where it rests on Nate's shoulder, Kensi knows how she feels. 

"They think we're crazy, you know." Nate's voice, low and amused, brings her back to reality. "The whole working together, falling for each other thing?" He tilts his head. "Well, not Sam. He gets it. The rest..."

His voice trails off and when Kensi looks at him , really looks, she can see the faintest hint of worry at the very back of his eyes. So she smiles, presses closer to him as she tilts her head and gives him her best, sultriest smile. "Do I drive you crazy, Nate?" she purrs, running her fingers through his hair for good measure. 

His answer, when it comes, is prefaced by a knowing laugh, but when his fingers touch her face, it's far from funny. "Out of my mind."

They depart the bar then, and manage to control themselves until they get home. 

Just about. 

_Years From Now._

Their co-workers will shake their heads, wondering first of all how the two of them ever got together, then how it lasted.

Their friends will smile when they see them, still walking arm in arm, looking at one another as if no-one else exists. 

Their kids will roll their eyes, call any displays of affection gross and demand they keep them to a minimum. This of course will only make them do it more. 

Their life together, despite their work, will be long and happy, and when Kensi looks at Nate, remembers that first night, remembers the words they spoke, she will smile. 

There are worse things to be than crazy, after all. 


End file.
